vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Pol
Pol is a human, who is younger brother to Iriya. He along with the rest of his family were attacked by Count Langlan, Viscount Albidozen, Baron Mitterhaus, Count Zegreib, Duke Schultz, and Baron Luzbon, headed by Viscount Kraken. He survives the attack having been turned into a servant to the same Nobles that attacked him. His sister also survives but is some how not turned and now seeks revenge on the Nobles who did this to her family. He now a servant is forced to fight his sister to the death. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance The shadowy form that burst from it slashed a sword down at the riders head, but it was deflected with a mellifluous sound, and when the shadow landed on a gravestone across the path it took on human shape. Every bit as tall as the rider, the young man was shrouded in a green cape. His left hand was held far out in front of him with fingers spread, while his right had a sword held as far back as he could reach. There was no opening in his defenses, nor would his deadly pose fail to exploit one in his opponent. In response, the rider had his elegant longsword in one hand, extended at eye level with his foe. Personality Pol is a mature, honed, and highly experienced Noble Warrior. This is despite being Iriya's younger brother. He appears to have matured physically and mentally well beyond his years. Whether this is due to being under Noble control or his own development though is unclear. He is seemingly cold and highly calculating appearing to use Noble skills that may even rival D's fighting prowess. He is highly adept with his Noble powers enough that Left Hand is highly impressed, even decides to take not of his skills as he uses him. He seems to be dedicated totally to the safety of his master, which again is unclear if this is his own valor or him being under some sort of control. H no longer gives any hint to knowing or loving his sister like he did as a human and doesn't indicate he has any care for his own life beyond being in service and to protect he who he is compelled to. Biography When D and Pol first meet, it's in a Noble graveyard that had been ravaged by humans. D is there to destroy a Noble viscount. However, the viscount's mausoleum is guarded by a grave keeper who attacks the Hunter. This grave keepr is Pol. Before D can kill the vampire guard, he's stopped by Iriya who asks that she be the one to fight the vampire instead. When D inquires as to why he should relinquish the fight, Iriya explains that the vampire is her younger brother. D allows it, giving her only a minute to accomplish the task. Although she succeeds, she offers D the reward for the kill. When D rejects it at first, a challenge ensues. Eventually the Left Hand breaks up the fight, and Iriya is able to convince D to take the reward for letting her fight Pol in his place. Although he and his family lived in poverty, their lives were peaceful. Their home was located in the outskirts of Paccilin, a valley town in the eastern Frontier. Pol's father was a huntsman who would bring home game for him andm his brothers to butcher. His mother was a housewife who, while waiting for her husband to return home, would bake sweet breads with their rations of flour and sugar. On summer evenings, his oldest sister, Gia, would sing traditional Frontier songs while his brother, Shezk, played guitar. Their performances would draw other villagers to come watch, one of which was a man from the Capital who suggested they take their talents there. At 15, Gia left for the Capital while Shezk preferred to stay home. However, two weeks later, the family receives word that the party Gia was traveling with was attacked by bandits. Then one night in autumn, Pol and the rest of his family are attacked by Nobles, one of which the Left Hand identifies as Langlan; a courteous Noble with a good reputation with his subjects, although that was several millennia prior. So it comes as a surprise to the parasite to find out that this Noble was operating with other less reputable Nobles - Viscount Albidozen, Count Zegreib, and two others the Left Hand didn't recognize. The illusion of the attack is seen when Iriya goes mad while recounting her past to D, and the Noble rest house they are taking refuge in reacts to her emotions, projecting what she sees. The illusion makes Iriya unable to discern fantasy from reality, driving her to lash out at anyone who she sees as a threat. In doing so, she tries to attack D, who then incapacitates her with the power of his left hand. D's takes Pol's hair to the sheriff and collects his pay for the successful hunt. Powers and abilities Vampire Powers Stealth Master Darkness Manipulation Equipment Longsword Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires